1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electronic apparatuses, such as inverter devices, include a housing that serves as a base or a case, a printed circuit board that is fixed to the housing, and a terminal block that is mounted on the printed circuit board (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-169578 disclosed on Jun. 14, 1994). To be specific, the terminal block is mounted on the printed circuit board by flow soldering, and the printed circuit board, on which the terminal block has been mounted, is fixed to the housing.